Once every full moon
by ImmixRikudou
Summary: He comes to visit her, her Dark Prince, once every full moon. Rumbelle fluff.


**Summary; He comes to visit her, her Dark Prince, once every full moon.**

**I haven't written a story in a loooooooong time, and this is my first Rumbelle fic!**

_[Reviews are appreciated :D ]_

* * *

It was a cloudless evening, with countless of beautiful stars shining in the sky around a bright full moon. A slight breeze flew through the air, blowing loose strands of hair from the girls face. From her bedroom balcony she looked at the village lights surrounding the castle in which she lived. Belle inhaled deeply and smiled. Through her nose came the fumes of campfires, homemade stew and horses. And very faintly of him. Her prince. Although nobody called him that except for her. ''I will return during the next full moon'' , he had said. And she had waited with a longing and desire she never thought she could feel. It was almost unthinkable that she could, for him, but she did. She had met him when strolling through the rose gardens one evening, three full moons ago.

She had sat down on a bench, by the glowing lantern to read one of her favourite books. In her long sleeveless emerald dress, and a copper shawl around her shoulders for warmth. While reading, she had felt a change in the air, and after a while she had asked who was there. He had answered if it wasn't unsafe for a lady to be wandering about at such a late hour. When she asked him to show himself he had emerged from the shadows and introduced himself. Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One, stealer of firstborn, the deal maker. She was curious as to why he was there, for she hadn't called on him in need, and he had asked about her book. After that they had talked for hours about mostly books and knowledge. It was strange, Belle thought to herself, everyone talks about him being an evil being, but next to her was an ordinary man who was the first one she could share her love for books with. Well, maybe not entirely ordinary, even in the dim light of the lantern she could make out his golden scaly skin. At midnight she told him she had to get inside again. But before she left, she asked him if she could see him again, for she loved to talk with him. He had doubted, but nodded. ''Next full moon'', he had said, before dissappearing in a cloud of purple smoke. After that night, they had met every full moon. Their conversational topics changed every time they did.

And tonight, they would meet again. Belle smiled and inhaled deeply. The winds were changing. Her smile grew bigger as she ran inside and grabbed her shawl. Then she ran out of her room down the stairs, holding her skirts up so she wouldn't trip. After the stairs she fastwalked towards the ballroom and it's backdoor, it leading to the humongous rose gardens. She threw her shawl over her shoulders for warmth, opened the doors and walked into the chilly evening air. She looked up at the sky and smiled at the fullmoon before taking a sprint towards the outer end of the rosegarden.

Gasping for air she stopped a few feet away from the bench where it all began. He was already sitting there, relaxed but also tensed. She inhaled deeply and walked towards him, and at the last second decided to surprise him by wrapping her arms around his neck and hug him from behind. She felt him stiffen at her sudden touch and smiled, inhaling his scent. ''Good evening, Rumpelstiltskin'' He smelled like cinnamon. She let go and walked around the bench to take place next to him. ''Good evening dearie'', he smirked a little awkwardly. ''I have been waiting for tonight, for you'', Belle said and her cheeks flushed lightly. Rumpelstiltskin giggled and folded his hands on his lap. ''Oh is that so?'' Belle pinched his shoulder and laughed, nodding.

And then they talked again. For hour and hours untill it was midnight again. When the beauty realized how late it was she sighed, a sad undertone sounding through it. Rumplestiltskin looked at her, a curious look on his face. ''What's the matter? You sound sad''. Belle bit her lip. ''It's just that… I love talking with you so much. I look forward to it every time and I feel sad that it's so brief''. She looked at him, and saw that he clearly had no idea how to react. ''Will you come again next full moon? Please?'', she asked and smiled a soft smile. He nodded with a small smile before he stood up and turned at her. ''Would you.. Would you like if I take you to my castle next time?'', he said hesitant. Belle smiled wide. ''I would love that''. ''Then I will return the next full moon'', he said and dissapeared.

With a rosy blush on her cheeks Belle walked back to the castle. When she arrived at her bedroom and changed into her nightgown she walked outside on the balcony. The beauty smiled at the full moon. She couldn't wait till the next, for then her Dark Prince would return again.


End file.
